The field of the present invention relates to an MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus and, more particularly, to an MRI apparatus enabling the operator to easily know body motion information of a subject without requiring a sensor such as a bellows, a pressure sensor, or an optical sensor and an MRI apparatus whose imaging parameters can be automatically optimized according to the body motion information of a subject.
An MRI apparatus is known, that obtains respiration information of a subject by using a sensor such as a bellows, a pressure sensor, or an optical sensor and performs imaging synchronously with respiration on the basis of the respiration information (refer to, for example, patent documents 1 and 2).
There is another known technique of detecting a body motion position of a subject by a navigator pulse sequence, predicting a body motion position at the time of a scan on the basis of the detected body motion position and a body motion approximate function, and controlling a slice position and a phase encoding amount in accordance with the predicted body motion position (refer to, for example, patent document 3).
Patent document 1. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 05(1993)-049621.
Patent document 2. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-028148.
Patent document 3. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-26076.
The conventional arts in the patent document 1 and 2 have an advantage that, since the operator can easily know the body motion information of a subject obtained by a sensor such as a bellows, a pressure sensor, or an optical sensor, the operator can set parameters of a scan pulse sequence with reference to the body motion information.
However, there is a problem that a sensor such as a bellows, a pressure sensor, or an optical sensor is necessary, and the configuration is complicated.
On the other hand, the conventional art described in the patent document 3 does not have to use a sensor such as a bellows, a pressure sensor, or an optical sensor.
However, since the body motion information of the subject is not notified to the operator, there is a problem that the operator cannot set parameters of the scan pulse sequence with reference to the body motion information.